Convincing Paige
by jesuislacamera
Summary: Prue, Piper, Phoebe & Paige all live in the manor. Paige is a rebel teenager who uses the fact that she a half sister to wind up her sisters. AU. Better summary inside.
1. GET OUT!

A/N: I wrote this quite a while ago, it's finished so I'll post quicker than with Paige in the Shadows. Plz, remember it's a fanfic and it's an au so if you have any criticisms, plz make sure a you have read the disclaimer/summary. I ain't getting paid for this.  
  
Thanx Debbie  
  
Convincing Paige  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any recognizable characters.  
  
Plot: This is a pre-witched and an AU story. All four sisters live in the manor. Paige is a teenage rebel. She knows that she is the half sister of the family. Prue, Phoebe & Piper are always nagging Paige. One day, Paige threatens to leave home. Her sisters don't think she will but she does. The sisters find themselves battling to prove to her that they love her.  
  
Things you need to know: Paige was born because Patty had a one night stand with a guy called David.  
  
Chapter 1 It's 11:00 am on a Saturday morning, when 19 year old Paige Matthews walks through the manor door looking worse for wear. She looked around. The coast was clear. She took off her shoes and tiptoed upstairs. She opened her bedroom door. Waiting angrily on her bed were her older sisters.  
  
"BUSTED!" Paige thought to herself.  
  
"Paige, what time do you think this is?" Prue demanded.  
  
Paige ignores her and dumps her shoes in the closet.  
  
"Paige, answer the question." Phoebe shouts.  
  
"If you looked down at your watch you would know that it's 11:01 but for me it's sleeping time. Anyway, if really cared you'd have phoned my cell." Paige countered as she clambered in her bed.  
  
"We did! 4 times." Piper shrieked. "We checked in your diary and called all your friends too."  
  
Paige got really angry now.  
  
"You went through my stuff. How dare you! Just because I'm the half sister doesn't give you the right to go through my private things. I might as well just go live with my dad." Paige yelled.  
  
Prue shook her head amazed. Paige never really got angry.  
  
"Your dad don't care about you and you know it." Phoebe stated truthfully. Paige stood up and slapped Phoebe HARD.  
  
"One day you're going to wake up and I won't be here. I hate you guys. I HATE YOU! Never ever, talk about my dad like that again. He's the only real family I've got left." Paige sat down.  
  
"What about us?" Prue asked.  
  
"You guys don't love me. You never did now get out of my room and never come back."  
  
Her sisters left shocked and hurt by her words. Listening to Paige had been like a knife slicing through them.  
  
TBC?. 


	2. I'm Going Out

A/N: Thanx for the reviews. I made this a bit longer than the other post.  
  
Thanx Debbie  
  
Chapter 2 Paige walked through campus receiving more than a few admiring glances. She opened the door to her literacy class.  
  
"Paige!" A voice called. Paige smiled.  
  
"Hey, Christina." Paige answered as sat down next to her. "What's up?"  
  
"Steven is having a rave tonight. You up for it?" Christina whispered.  
  
Thoughts of her sisters ran through her mind. She thought about the privacy incident. Her expression turned to anger.  
  
"As ever!" She replied as linked arms with her mate. "Seen Glen lately? Josh?"  
  
Christina shook her head remorsefully.  
  
"Glen hasn't come back from his trip yet. Josh, ever since the drug thing. He's been laying low. What's up with you?" She answered. Their eyes locked  
  
"Sister nagging." They answered in harmony.  
  
"They blew up yesterday. They went as far as phoning nearly everyone in my diary!"  
  
"You've got the big sister blues!" Christina sang.  
  
She and Paige burst out laughing. The whole class turned round to look at them. Paige and Christina slide down in their chairs embarrassed.  
  
"Sorry!" They muttered.  
  
8:00 O'clock  
  
Paige ran downstairs and put on her coat before her sisters could see what she was wearing.  
  
She called into the kitchen.  
  
"See you guys. I'm going." She opened the front door.  
  
She heard running footsteps approaching.  
  
"Wait!" Piper called.  
  
Paige turned around to see all three sisters standing behind her.  
  
"What now?" Paige sighed.  
  
Piper rolled her eyes.  
  
"Open your jacket." Phoebe demanded.  
  
Paige did as told she was wearing a black and red mini dress. Prue frowned.  
  
"Paige, what do you think you're doing going out dressed like that?" She queried.  
  
"I'm going out." Paige said. Phoebe countered on Paige.  
  
"No, you're going upstairs to change. No way are you leaving this house like that. It gives neither you or us something to be proud of." Phoebe said firmly.  
  
"You never were proud of me in the first place." Paige contradicted.  
  
"We are and you know that." Prue yelled. Paige shook her head angrily.  
  
"Bull****! You never once proved to me that you loved me! In your eye's I was the rebel!! The b******d. Wake up, smell the coffee "Halliwells", read my lips carefully when I say, I HATE YOU! THERE IS NO WAY I'M GOING TO ALLOW YOU TO RULE MY LIFE!" Paige yelled with disgust.  
  
She left and slammed the door behind her. 


	3. A feeling

A/N: Thanx for the reviews. I made this a bit longer than the other post so y'all get two chapters in one. P.C (Pndeymous Chick): Thanx for you're advice but in my mind if Phoebe wasn't the youngest when she was growing up she'd be stricter cause she has someone to look after and set an example too really. But thanks anyway.  
  
School started so it'll be longer before I update. Thanx Debbie  
  
Chapter 4 Rock/Punk music blasted from the speakers in the pool house belonging to Steven Riggs parents.  
  
Coincidentally, Christina had arrived at the party wearing the blue and black top of Paige's dress.  
  
This resulted in ugly guys asking them if they were sisters.  
  
As usual, the girls had burst out laughing.  
  
They looked nothing, NOTHING alike!  
  
Christina received a phone call and she had stepped outside to take it.  
  
Paige was sitting at the edge of the swimming pool waiting for her to return.  
  
She was starting to worried. Christina had been gone for 10 minutes.  
  
Suddenly, someone put their hands over her eyes.  
  
"Guess who?" The mystery person whispered into Paige's ear.  
  
Paige acted on instinct.  
  
She flipped whoever it was by the arm into the pool.  
  
Paige stood at the edge of the pool to wait for the guy to resurface.  
  
She gasped. "Glen!" She helped him up. "Okay, this is weird. The old Paige I knew would have laughed. What up?" He asked concerned.  
  
"Christina went to take a phone call outside she's been there for a while and I have a really bad feeling something's happened." Paige bit her lip.  
  
Glen was worried, when Paige had a feeling it always meant something.  
  
He grabbed her by the hand.  
  
"Let's go find her." They ran out the house and to the alley by the side of it.  
  
Alleyway  
  
Paige screamed.  
  
Her best friend was lying on the floor.  
  
A pool of blood surrounded her.  
  
Paige checked Christina's pulse.  
  
It was faint but it was still there.  
  
"Glen, take the cell phone out my bag and phone 911!" Paige ordered.  
  
Glen grabbed her bag and emptied it out until he found what he was looking.  
  
His hands were shaking as he dialled the number.  
  
"Chrissie, if you can hear me. You're going to be fine. I won't let you die, I need you." Paige spoke softly.  
  
Her best friend looked up at her relieved.  
  
20 minutes later  
  
Paige and Glen were waiting in the hospital.  
  
A doctor approached them. "Are you with Christina Williams?" He asked.  
  
"Yes. Is she okay?" Paige asked distressed. The doctor nodded.  
  
"She'll be fine physically in a couple of weeks but she's been through a lot." Paige nodded unable to speak.  
  
"Can we go see her?" Glen asked.  
  
"Of course, she's in room 129." Paige ran down the hall leaving Glen with the doctor.  
  
She pushed the door labelled 129. Christina smiled at the sight of her best friend.  
  
"You okay?" Paige asked.  
  
"Yeah. Thanks for being there for me."  
  
"It's okay Chris. I guess the fun side of life isn't always the safest."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Christina, I've been thinking. I don't want to be in the wild side of life anymore. People I love are getting hurt by it, Glen, Josh and now you too. Maybe we should just settle for a while." Paige said.  
  
"I agree. I want us to get though this together. My Dad gave me an apartment. We could move in together if you want." Christina answered shyly.  
  
"Of course." Paige climbed onto the bed and they cried and hugged each other at the same time.  
  
The next morning.  
  
Paige walked through the manor.  
  
She heard voices coming from the kitchen.  
  
She stood at the doorway.  
  
"Young lady, what time do." Piper started. Then she saw the tears coming down her baby sister's face.  
  
"Christina's in hospital. She got raped." Paige murmured. Piper and Prue gasped as they got up to hug her.  
  
Phoebe stood there.  
  
"This is exactly why I told you not go out dressed like a whore! This what you get in return." Phoebe said coldly.  
  
Paige pushed her sisters off her sharply.  
  
"It's so like you to be bitter at a time like this! My friend is hurt and all you can say is I told you so? It's okay though because in two weeks time, I won't believing under this roof."  
  
"What?" Phoebe said stunned.  
  
"I'm moving out! I didn't really think that you hated me completely but thanks for clarifying it for me!" Paige yelled as she stormed upstairs.  
  
Prue and Piper turned on Phoebe.  
  
"How could be so cold?" Piper exclaimed.  
  
"She deserved it after all she put us through!" Phoebe shot back.  
  
"You should know out all people what having a loved one in hospital is like." Prue referred to Piper's incident.  
  
Phoebe face dropped as she was left standing alone. 


End file.
